The Veemon files
by Firehedgehog
Summary: stories of veemon during a rough time in his life
1.

Veemons cold

Veemons cold

By firehedgehog 

Veemon knew that he had to be sick, the last time he had been in the digital world he had fallen into very cold water. The water had been so cold tha Yolei predicted that if he had stayed in it for a few more minutes he would of froze to death, that wasn't something he really wanted to know. 

Of course when he had come back he had reverted to his demiveemon form but then he had gotten sick from the chill he had taken, now everytime when he sneezed (quite often) he would change back and forth from demiveemon and veemon. 

Due to this problem Davis had to leave veemon at home, lucky for them his parents weren't home during the day and June was at school then going to a friends house. 

Veemons real fear was that his uncontrolable digivolving cold would somehow accidently armor digivolve him into his two larger forms, Flamdramon and Raidramon. 

At the moment veemon was curled up under a blanket on davis's bed, he couldn't smell a thing as his nose was stuffed up. To his annoance he could feel the tingling of a sneeze coming on, he held his breath hoping that it would go away. 

"ACHOO!" he sneezed. 

Veemon suddenly found himself too large for the bed, sighing he climbed off the bed and sat on the floor. 

"Please tell me this will end soon," Flamdramon said in an annoyed voice, he sneezed and he became demiveemon again. "I don't think I can take much more of this much longer," Demiveemon said, he then sat there waiting fot the next sneeze. 

The End 


	2. 

Flamdramons Bad day 

Flamdramons Bad day 

By firehedgehog 

Part One 

"Veemon digiarmor energize," Davis yelled to veemon, Veemon nodded and felt the tingle of energy flow through him. He closed his eyes ignoring the vertigo feelings as his body changed heights and also height, finally he felt the light armor appear on his body. 

Now as Flamdramon he opened his eyes and noticed as always that he was now taller then Davis, he took a stance ready to destroy the dark spiral on his enimies body. 

The digimon he was against looked like a walking rose bush with clown feet, the digimons name was Rosclowmon and the dark spiral was around its thick main stalk. 

"Rose Petal shower!" Rosclowmon called as it did its attack, razor sharp flower petals suddenly flew at him like a thick storm. He dogged out of the way and he then leapt into the air, when his body started to fall towards the ground he started to gather his energy in his body. 

"Fire Rocket," he called as his energy reached its peak, his fists and body were engulfed in fire but thankfully he didn't feel it and it didn't hurt him. 

There was a shattering sound as his attack destroyed the dark spiral, he landed and took a stance and watched as Rosclowmons mind once again became free. 

"Yeah, we won we won," Davis yelled jumping around, that stopped when they both realized that he hadn't changed back into veemon yet. 

"Why am I not turning back into veemon?" Flamdramon asked, Davis frowned and lifted up his D-3. They both gasped as they saw a large dent in it, the D-3 was damaged and for some reason he wasn't changing back. 

"Hmmm... let me see it," Izzy said walking over and Davis passed the D-3 to him, Flamdramon was thankful that they had taken the red haired boy with them to the digital world today. 

"Well?" Davis asked after several minutes, he had waited as paitiently as he could trying not to fidget, lets just say that he fidgitted alot. 

"The program inside the D-3 that allows you to digiarmor digivolve has been damaged, thankfully I'll be able to repair it. The downpart is that until then you will be stuck as Flamdramon, but it will only take three days to fix it," Izzy said, Davis frowned wondering how they could hide Flamdramon in the real world till the D-3 was fixed. 

"What... I'm stuck like this for three days," Flamdramon yelled panic coming into his voice, he then did the only thing his panicked mind could think of, he fainted. 

** 

"That was interesting," Davis said to the fainted digimon, he snapped his fingers above Flamdramons face and there was no reaction. 

"I think we should let him rest," Izzy suggested, davis snickered. 

"Yes, it is a shock to him," Davis said, he snickered again and then stopped himself from laughing. 

Part Two 

Flamdramon came to blinking from the bright light shining into his eyes, he groaned hoping that his digivolving problem was just a dream. Finally his eyes adjusted to the light and he realized that the dream was real, he noticed that Davis and Izzy were looking down at him. 

"I'm still stuck as Flamdramon," Flamdramon muttered darkly to himself, the two humans looked at the shocked digimon with concern. 

"Don't worry Flamdramon, we'll get you through this," Davis said between snickers, Flamdramon gave Davis a look that plainly said he doubted that. 

"Don't worry, you'll be running about as Veemon in no time," tentomon said flying towards them, he glared at the other digimon wondering how the other digimon always seemed to know everything. 

"How exactly are you going to hide me in the human world Davis, I'm a little... well bigger than when I was demiveemon?" Flamdramon asked, the two humans and tentomon sweatdropped realizing that this was a very good question. 

"I know how we'll hide you!" davis said snapping his fingers, the others looked at him. 

"How?" Izzy asked, the two digimon looked at Davis also wanting to know. 

"I'll hide you in my closet," Davis said loudly, there was the sound of three people face faulting onto the ground. Flamdramon got up and sweatdropped, there was no way he would fit in that small closet even if Davis took out half the things he had stuffed inside it. 

"No way, nope, ain't doing it," Flamdramon said, he was not going to stay in a closet for three days. 

"Oh come on Flamdramon it won't be that bad," Davis said, Flamdramon looked at Izzy and Tentomon who wisely chose not to look at him. 

"Yes it will," Flamdramon said glaring at his human partner, Davis frowned and then smiled. 

"Then we'll have to improvise," davis said grinning, Flamdramon felt a bad feeling in his stomach. 

"Improvise," he gulped, this couldn't be good. 

** 

"I'll get you for this Davis," Flamdramon said from his hiding place, at the moment he was sqaushed under Davis's bed with davis sleeping above. 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Davis snored, Flamdramon sighed and wished that he had taken up that offer of the closet. 

"Only one more day to go, just one more day," Flamdramon said, he sighed wishing that this problem was just a dream. 

"One more day," he muttered as his eyes began to close, soon he fell asleep. 

Part Three 

Flamdramon woke up to see Davis looking into his face, he moved back startled and saw his human friend smile. To his surprise Davis let him get out from under the bed, with a sigh of happiness he stretched out his cramped limbs. 

"Come on Flamdramon, todays the day you can walk freely around the human world without being nervous," Davis said in an excited voice, Flamdramon blinked wondering what was going on. 

"What do you mean Davis?" Flamdramon asked laying on top of Davis's bed, his tail swayed slightly as he became comfy. 

"Today is halloween, the funnest day of the year," Davis said, Flamdramon sweatdropped still not knowing what Davis was talking about. 

"Halloween, whats that?" Flamdramon asked curious, Davis sighed and then explained all about halloween. 

"So everyone wears costumes all day, and we go house to house and get candy," Flamdramon said, he was grinning and his tail curled slightly. 

"Yup," Davis said. 

"I'll get candy and I love candy, lots of sugar," Flamdramon said and his eyes shined brightly in glee, he chuckled at the thought of all that beautiful sugar. 

"When you get the candy Flamdramon, take it easy on the sugar I still remember the last time you had too much sugar," Davis said, but Flamdramon wasn't listening for he was chuckling and thinking about all the glorius sugar. 

"Its going to be a long day," davis said, sighing he started to put on his costume. 

** 

"Oh you look so cute davis, whoes your friend?" Davis's big sister June asked, Davis gulped and pushed his superman cape back. 

"Oh... um my friend, his name is Vince and he's a friend of Matts and Matt asked me to go around with him," Davis said quickly, at the name Matt his siter looked Flamdramon up and down and smiled. 

"Your cute Vince, maby we can get togeather some time," she said, Davis and Flamdramon quickly left the apartment with the digimon blushing heavily. 

"Whats with your sister?" Flamdramon asked, Davis looked backwards to his home and gave a small chuckle. 

"I have no idea what with June," Davis said. 

** 

The two were heading towards there third apartment building when to there surprise cute little kids surrounded them, they sweatdropped wondering what was going on. 

"Cool superman," a red haired boy said giggling, he was dressed as a crayon. 

"What are you?" another kid asked Flamdramon, they both looked at each other and wondered what to say. 

"I am Flamdramon, the fire of courage," Flamdramon said taking a pose, Davis sweatdropped at how stupid the digimon looked at the moment. 

"Cool, I want to be Flamdramon next year," the red haired boy said. 

"No I want to be," another said. 

"No me," three other kids yelled, a fight started and Davis and Flamdramon quickly slipped away. 

"Kids love ya," Davis said, Flamdramon gave him a dirty look. 

** 

"Can we eat the candy now?" Flamdramon asked, Davis sighed trying not to get mad for this was the twentieth time his digimon had asked this. 

"We have to get home first flamdramon, and then Izzy will be there and you'll be demiveemon again," davis said, Flamdramon sighed eyeing his huge bag of candy. 

They arrived home to find it empty, going to Davis's room they went through through there candy to get rid of all the bad candy. And then Izzy arrived Davis digivice in his hand, Davis sighed in relief. 

"As soon as you touch your D-3 Flamdramon will revert back to demiveemon again, I even got rid of the dent," Izzy said, Davis took his D-3 and Flamdramon found himself as Demiveemon again. 

"I still get my candy, don't I?" Demiveemon asked, Davis sighed and rolled his eyes as Izzy laughed. 

** 

"Go to sleep Demiveemon," Davis growled with his head under his pillow, the little digimon was wide awake and very full of energy. 

"Candy, candy, candy," demiveemon chanted, the digimon was on a super sugar rush. 

"Demiveemon I have school tomorrow," Davis groaned, maby it had been a bad idea to introduce demiveemon to halloween. 

"Candy, candy, candy," Demiveemon chanted, davis groaned again as he tried to get to sleep. 

The End 


	3. 

Waking Up 

Waking Up 

By Firehedgehog 

"Davis its time to get up," Demiveemon said to his human friend, he sweatdropped as his human friend just rolled over with a loud snore. 

"You have twenty minutes till school starts!" Demiveemon yelled into Davis's ears, there was another loud snore from the sleeping human. 

"This kid could sleep through an earthquake," demiveemon said a sweatdrop forming, he frowned wondering how he could wake up Davis so he could get to school on time. So far not even the alarm clock had woke Davis up, how Davis slept through the blasting music was a mystery to him. 

"Now how can I get davis to wake up?" Demiveemon said tapping his small feet, then he smiled evilly as an idea came to him and he snickered. He was going to get even with davis for that problem last week, that problem of hiding him when he had been stuck as Flamdramon. 

Snickering he ran to the apartments kitchen and got a glass and he filled it with cold water and ice cubes, quickly he ran back to Davis's room. 

"Waky waky Davy," demiveemon said smirking, he then poured everything in the glass onto Davis. 

"Demiveemon!!" davis screamed as he woke up, Demiveemon snickered now that Davis was awake. 

"If you don't hurry up your going to be late for school," demiveemon said calmly to his human friend, Davis reaction made him snicker again. 

"Oh No!" Davis screamed, the next few very hurried minutes were very fun to watch. 

"Next time wake up Davis," Demiveemon said as he was hidden in Davis'd backpack, then Davis started his run to school with him in his backpack. 

The End 


End file.
